Bang? (redo)
by Twilight01fanlovesjasper
Summary: - Redo on Bang? - Bella and Edward are finally content enough to enter a new stage of their relationship. EdwardXBella as well as others. Contains ADULT THEMES, MA16 only.


Hello all. This is a complete redo on one of my previous works, 'Bang?' which I wrote during high school and... Honestly, that stuff is one big mess so here is another attempt of fixing it, I guess.

NOT FOR UNDER 15, this fanfic contain adult themes.

DC: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer characters or her novels.

* * *

There was a light tap on the window as Bella quietly made her way over to unlock the latch and open it for Edward who gave her a grin as he climbed inside the bedroom window.

.

"Hi" Bella whispered as Edward pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Hi, beautiful" He replied as he pulled away to see Bella's face.

.

"How was your hunt?" Bella asked as they walked over to her bed.

.

Edward pulled Bella closely to his body as he leaned back on the pillows.

"You know I don't like to discuss my meals with you, Bella"

"I know but it makes me feel like we're a normal couple if we discuss these things" Bella replied.

.

She began to trace Edward's hands which were still wrapped around her.

Edward gave out a small chuckle.

.

"Normal, what's normal about us".

Bella turned her head to face Edward.

"Well, apart from your immortality thing. We are pretty normal" Bella replied as she sat up.

.

"I hardly think that all of what we had been through classified as normal, Bella" He said softly as he stared at Bella's arm where James had left his mark a few years ago.

.Bella felt a bit uncomfortable as she knew Edward hasn't forgiven himself over that. She scooted closer to him as she held Edward's hands.

.

"In the end, we are together and that's all that matters at this point, Edward" She whispered as she lean in and kissed him on his cool lips.

She felt his hands leave her hands as he pulled Bella closer into his embrace.

They began to make out passionately as Bella guided Edward's hands under her shirt.

.

She moaned as Edward began to rub his hand over her left breast.

Edward pulled Bella onto his laps where they continued kissing, his hand still massaging Bella's breasts. Bella tugged through Edward's hair as she began to softly grind Edward's laps. She felt something prodding at her as Edward gave a small growl.

.

Bella pulled away from Edward's lips and took a moment to glaze into his golden eyes.

"Bella, I" Edward tried to talk before Bella raised her finger to his lips and hush him.

.

She pulled her finger back and slowly pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her breasts exposed in front of Edward.

"I'm yours, Edward" She whispered as she leaned in to kiss Edward's lips again. She felt his hands on her back as he pulled her closely. They resumed kissing passionately.

.

Bella began to pant softly as she felt Edward's lips kissing her shoulders and down to her nipples. He kissed them softly as Bella moaned.

Edward slowly lifted Bella off from his laps and onto her bed before resuming his kissing trails.

.

Bella moaned softly as she felt Edward's icy cold lips sucking lightly on her left nipple. His other hand was cradling her other breast as Bella felt her lower region becoming more arouse.

.

"Edward, I want you inside" She pant as she felt Edward move his lips down her bare stomach.

.

He stopped at the hems of her shorts and looked up to Bella who was biting her lips.

.

She nodded as she watch Edward pulled her shorts down, exposing her now soaked underpants. Edward lightly pulled them off Bella's legs and began to kissed her right leg up to her exposed vagina.

.

Bella felt a tingling sensation as Edward began to trace around the entrance of her vagina.

She moaned softly as she felt his fingers entered her. Edward resumed kissing Bella's leg while he had his fingers inside of her.

.

Bella gripped her sheets as Edward started to toy around her clit with his tongue. She gave out a louder moan as she closed her eyes.

.

She could feel pressure building inside of her as Edward continued to lick her.

He paused as Bella managed to have a moment to catch her breath before she had gasped loudly.

.

Edward had stuck his tongue inside of her vagina, causing Bella to clench her vagina tightly as he applied pressure on her inner thighs. He moved his tongue out again and toyed once more around her clit which made Bella moaned as she began to squirm.

.

"I.. I can't hold it" She muttered out of breath as she felt her body tightening.

.

Edward kept going at a fast pace and placed his fingers inside of Bella again.

.

"Mm" Bella moaned as she bit her lips and her grips tighten on her sheets.

.

Suddenly her body went rigid as she gasped and opened her eyes. Her hips shook uncontrollably as she felt the pressure leave her body. Edward began to kissed his way back up to her lips as Bella tried to catch her breath.

.

Once she had recovered from her orgasm, she had noticed that Edward was still dressed. She tried to tug at his shirt to which Edward immediately removed.

Bella could feel Edward's erection prodding her thigh.

.

"Take me, Edward" she whispered as she felt his hands leave her for a second before returning again. He hovered over her, a worried expression across his face.

.

Bella nodded as a reassurance towards Edward. She took a deep breath as Edward positioned his erected penis in position. As Bella exhaled, Edward entered Bella.

Bella gave out a small gasp as she felt his penis inside of her, causing a bit of discomfort.

.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered as he stopped.

.

"I.. I'm okay" She gave him a small smile.

.

Edward continued to slowly push his penis in till it was all the way in.

.

"Breath, Bella" Edward said as he waited for Bella to take a moment.

"I'm okay" She whispered as Edward planted a small kiss on Bella's lips as he thrust gently in and out of her vagina.

.

Bella began to moan softly as she felt Edward penis leave and enter her again.

.

"Faster, Edward" She spoke softly as she could feel that warm pressure building again.

.

Edward began to quicken his pace as Bella moaned.

.

Bella felt Edward's penis swelling inside as she moaned loudly. His body went rigid as he gave out a small growl. Bella felt his body go rigid as she felt an ice cold wash inside of her vagina. She gave out a loud sigh as Edward pulled his penis out from her and rolled onto his side.

.

Both were satisfied as they lay naked on the bed.

.

"That was.. That was amazing" Bella panted between breath as Edward gave a soft chuckle.

"Tis was" He whispered as he kissed Bella.


End file.
